<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long day by syndeyselmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582732">Long day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndeyselmo/pseuds/syndeyselmo'>syndeyselmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls of Paper and Fire Series - Natasha Ngan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, F/F, Fluff and Smut, also im literally terrible at work titles just ignore it, amen, i had to change that, i loved the book but came on here to find only ONE existing fanfic???, i wonder if natasha will ever read this, lei and wren are my lesbian queens, leiwren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndeyselmo/pseuds/syndeyselmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei has had a long day and just wants to see her girlfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lei/Wren (Girls of Paper and Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost dark by the time Lei got out of her last class, the sidewalk shadowed by the dark winter sky, lampposts quick to illuminate her way as she biked. The day had been filled with boring work and she couldn’t stand to go to her dorm room and chat with her roommate just to sit around some more. Of course, she loved Aoki, but right then, Lei wanted nothing more than to than see to her girlfriend.</p><p>Wren had been on her mind more than once today: dark wavy hair that tangled in her hands, muscular arms that held her day and night, long fingers that had traced her skin a thousand times, her ferocious dark eyes that could look right through Lei’s mind and soul. Her insides tingled.</p><p>She never thought the ride to dorm rooms were tiring, but now the distance apart seemed far too long. Though it was good, she supposed, she was able to let out some energy. Despite being pent up, she ended up stopping at a café shop to order a small desert for Wren.</p><p>Without bothering to send a text, Lei walked in the building and made her way up the stairs. Unlike her, a freshman, Wren was a sophomore, so they lived in different buildings. They met in the beginning of the year, in the library. Every Monday and Wednesday there was a spot in their schedule where they both had a few hours to spend getting work done. They both always sat at the same tables that were not close, but parallel to each other. Lei would find herself lifting her head to meet eyes directly with the girl who had beautiful cat-eyes, and sometimes, they were starting back.</p><p> Lei always sat with a few other girls from her classes until one day when Lei nearly got in a fight with a girl named Blue. But before any damage could be done, she felt the cat-girl lifting her from the ground and pulling her away. After that, Lei sat with her. She never introduced herself, but she found through other sources her name was Wren. It was almost amusing: the astonishingly beautiful woman who could lift her easily off the ground named after the small, forgettable, short-winged bird. Romance sparked from there and soon the two found themselves doing less and less studying.</p><p>Using the card key she had given her, Lei let herself in. Wren’s eyes immediately snapped up to her before her shoulders visibly slackened a second later. She was sitting on her bed, laptop open and papers scattered around her, her hair tied in a low bun.</p><p>“Hi,” Lei said, tugging off her shoes and coat.</p><p>A smile tugged on Wrens lips, her beautiful dimples just barely showing. “Hi.”</p><p>She closed her laptop and neatly gathered the papers around her to place on the floor. Outstretching her arms in a warm welcome Lei immediately fell into them. Wren collapsed backward as Lei straddled her waist and tucked her face in the dip between her neck and shoulder.</p><p>She sat up after a minute. “I brought us some cake,” she said showing her the small paper bag in her hand. Wren’s hands fell from Lei’s back to rest on her bottom.</p><p>“Yum,” she said, looking right at her girlfriend’s lips. Lei couldn’t help but blush at what else she might’ve meant. Clearly, she wasn’t in the mood for sitting around and talking either.</p><p>“How was your day?” Wren asked, her brown eyes returning to Lei’s gold ones.</p><p>“Boring. Couldn’t stop thinking about you.” She lowered herself down closer so that their foreheads almost touched. Wren hummed, hands squeezing her ass, eyes darting between her eyes and lips.</p><p>Lei almost stammered. “How are you?”</p><p>“Hungry.”</p><p>“I have the chocolate ca—” Wren’s lips smashed upon her own. The familiar feeling of electricity bolting through her stomach, her legs, gathered once again. Wren’s hands traveled up and down her back before setting on her hips, pushing them down. Lei let out a gasp. She tossed the paper bag aside. Her own hands cupped Wren’s cheeks as their lips moved together passionately.</p><p>Wren’s hands traveled to the hem of Lei’s shirt to peel it off, then moved to unclip the back of her bra. Lei groaned as her thumbs ran across her breasts. Before she could reciprocate, Wren grasped her ribs tighter and flipped them over. Hovering over Lei, she took her shirt off herself, revealing nothing but bare bronzed skin underneath, and dipped down to kiss her again. Lei struggled to take off her pants while Wren moved to press bite marks along her jaw and neck.</p><p>Wren finished the job for her, throwing her pants and underwear across the room along with her own. She lowered herself over Lei more, palming one of her breasts and bringing her lips to kiss the other. Lei let out another gasp. <em>Gods. </em></p><p>Shifting over slightly, Wren moved her hand to roam down Lei’s torso, then thighs, and spread them apart.  Using two fingers she dipped into her wet center. Lei moaned as Wren entered her more and more, moving strategically in places that soon had her back arched and her shrieks high.</p><p>“Wren!” Lei yelled, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly in one hand, the other wrapped around the back of her lover’s neck. As she came, she felt Wren smile against her neck. Wren kissed her cheek sweetly before looking straight into her gold eyes and sucking on her two fingers, causing an eruption of color to spread on Lei’s cheeks and neck.  She could barely think of anything to say.</p><p>When Wren moved to get off the bed, Lei followed, then unceremoniously pushed her back down.</p><p>“My turn,” she said, bending to her knees. With Wren laying mostly on the bed, save for her legs, Lei easily connected her mouth between her thighs. Wren released a staggered sigh.</p><p>“Lei,” she breathed heavily. Lei continued to work her with her lips and tongue, even when the fingers Wren knotted in her hair pushed her head impossibly closer to her. She pulled on it so hard Lei thought she might have to check for a couple bald spots later.</p><p>Wren’s legs rose with pleasure, knees bent with every buck of her hips. Her thighs squeezed so hard against the sides of Lei’s head she had to use her hands to spread them apart again.</p><p>Wren moaned her name again, much to Lei’s satisfaction, before she tasted her fully on her tongue. She slowly lifted herself off her knees to see Wren’s beautiful muscular body rising and falling quickly with pants, the hand that hadn’t previously been tangled in her hair lifted up to brace against the wall behind her.</p><p>Lei fell down beside her, draping an arm across her sculpted abdomen. Wren reached over to cup her cheek.</p><p>“I love you,” she said, looking so fiercely into her eyes Lei’s chest ached.</p><p>“I love you, too.” She smiled, brighter than her own eyes. “Can we eat some cake now?”</p><p>Wren smiled and kissed her more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>